This invention relates to data recorders using common tape recorders.
Common tape recorders of the type normally used for recording and reproducing conversation or music, are often connected to the control section of a computer for use as an educational or training data recorder, or the like.
However, if a tape recorder is connected to a computer as it is, the tape recording operating mode is not programmable for data write-in and data write-out commands from the computer. Hence, if data is written in and the tape recorder is in the reproducing mode, or if data is read out and the tape recorder is in a recording mode, the computer operator will not be able to obtain the desired results. Erroneous information may be entered and the data recorded may be difficult to obtain.